


Home

by Unicron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, spoilers for Unicron #4 and Lost Light #24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Tailgate and Cyclonus talk about recent events. Spoilers for LL 24 & Unicron 4





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Half of an art trade with Ferrum Negative.

The duo had walked quietly back to their room after they left the latest ship wide briefing, however once the duo arrived in their room Tailgate moved closer to Cyclonus and broke the silence. “So,” Tailgate said before nuzzling his partner’s arm, wishing he could manage to reach Cyclonus’s face to nuzzle, “I’d ask if you want to talk about this, but I know you don’t.”

Cyclonus lifted Tailgate until the minibot stood on his berth and gave the mech a quick kiss to his faceplates. “You are correct.”

Tailgate sighed at his partner. “But we should still talk about it.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cyclonus sighed and rubbed his temple.

“I mean it sucks,” Tailgate admitted before using the berth’s height to properly nuzzle Cyclonus before continuing, “But Cybertron wasn’t really my home. It was your home, and you missed it even when it was there.”

“Exactly,” Cyclonus said. “Little one I’ve made my peace long ago, Unicron couldn’t take away what I’ve already lost.”

“Cy I love you but doing the whole ‘I don’t care’ act hasn’t exactly done us any favors these past few years.” Tailgate placed a servo on Cyclonus’s hollow cheek, “I know you’re a big ol’ softie. You probably dreamed about taking me to Tetrahex.”

“And it was already gone so I knew that it was just dreams, even before.” 

“And you never let yourself get sad about that, did you?” Tailgate shuttered his optics for a moment, “Or maybe you did and never told anyone. You’re religious, our god was a therapist. I think that gives you permission to say the things you feel.”

 “It is unfortunate that Cybertron is gone for good,” Cyclonus said, “It was ruins and I had mourned for it already but- _perhaps_ -it is unfortunate it never had a chance to heal. I would have enjoyed exploring it with you.”

“There we go,” Tailgate said. “I love you Cyclonus, but if we’re going to be conjunx-well telling me things is part of that. I’m sorry we’ll never get to share Cybertron too. I wanted the whole planet to see the mech they let get swallowed up by the ground means something to someone.”

“Everything.” Cyclonus said softly.

“What?” Tailgate asked looking at his partner.

“You mean everything to someone,” Cyclonus added. “And whatever planet you wish to make our home will know that because I will make sure of it.”

“But at least we have the Lost Light. Plus everyone already knows how you feel about me so you don’t have to do something you’re uncomfortable with to tell them,” Tailgate said.

Cyclonus nodded, “It’s a good home.” The purple mech allowed himself the smallest of smiles, “I met my conjunx on it after all.”


End file.
